dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Hits!
Monster Hits! is a compilation of Sesame Street's Monster awards. Back Cover Summary Join your favorite furry friends at the Fuzzy Awards Show, as they await the announcement of top Monster Song of the Year. Special musical appearances by Grover, Cookie Monster and Herry highlight the festivities. Who will take home the coveted Fuzzy Award? Who will keep Elmo from peeking inside the envelope? For all the monstrous musical fun and suspense, don't miss Monster Hits! Plot At The Fuzzy Awards Auditorium, Herry explains about the year's monster song hits will win the Fuzzy Award trophy. Elmo arrives with the mail envelope containing the winner's name on the letter. Elmo gets impatient and wants to know who won the song contest when all of the songs are required to be heard before the envelope can be opened. After Herry asked Elmo to hand over the envelope a few times, they both get into a fight with it and starts chasing Elmo over that. The first song of the award comes "Fur" with Stuie and the Aristrocrats sining about their fur reactions on their bodies. Another song after that is about Herry's Family with facial accessories that his families have besides himself. While back at the auditorium, Herry stops and informs what song is next with Herry mimicing Frazzle's behavior before continuing to go after Elmo. On the Frazzle song, The Frazzletones "Little Chrissy", "Maurice Monster" and "Steve D' Monster" explain about Frazzle's psycological emotions and speech while Frazzle grawls on his private green background (who then goes to the burnt orange background) on the final parts of the song. The song followed by this one is brought to "Two Heads Are Better Than One" with Herry and the two headed monster singing about co-operation genetically together. Herry and Elmo fights over the envelope when Elmo promises that he won't open it up until the end making Herry let go of it. He introduces the monster vaudeville song "Fuzzy and Blue" with the blue monsters Grover, Herry and Cookie Monster. The song then gets spoofed with Frazzle (who is the only monster in the song that's not blue) forming "Fuzzy and Blue and Orange" while three of them accept the change. The next song teaches children how to comb their faces and other body parts besides the hair with Furline Huskie. Back at the auditorium, Herry presents "The Lifetime Monster Achievement Award" holding up the badge for taking care of another monster. His mother comes up sad and was given the badge. For this song, Herry sings about his appreciation of his mother in law with backup vocals with Harvey and Maurice. After Elmo asked Herry he could open up the mail envelope, he got entitled to do so after the last 3 songs. On the song spoof of "Walk This Way" about healthy foods, Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls rhymes about the importance of eating more superfoods and other healthy foods than just the sometime snack of cookies. The 2nd song of the queue comes to Grover describing things he does when he is occupied to by himself and then the third one introduces the monster song with the furtones informing their identities when they're all in the same species of monsters. After these, the monsters run around and then meet up at the far side. When lined together, the run near the camera and wonder around. The time for the envelope to be opened has came when Elmo got excited to do it. Herry announces the special guest "Cookie Monster" who was given the envelope to read the letter of who's the winner of the Fuzzy Awards. He becomes tempted to eat it in a big moral decision and then does it anyways. Herry and Elmo got concerned about the envelop that has the winner's name on it. Elmo looks through his esophagus to read the letter and then believes he won the award. While he got lucky, the monsters congradulate and the crowds cheer him and then transits to Cookie Monster's all time song that starts with the letter "C" including cookies with clapping sounds and then consumes the cookie after the song ends. After all songs, Cookie Monster holds the Fuzzy Award trophy he has earned with pictures being taken and Herry closes the show asserting "Thanks fur everything" and they both farewell to the viewer while Cookie Monster wonders around with his trophy and then leave the auditorium. DVD Chapters MHits1a.jpg|Welcome to the Fuzzies! Fur_Sesame_Street_Song.jpg|Fur Herryanddad.jpg|Herry's Family Song Frazzle_Sesame_Street_Song.png|Frazzle Sesametwoheadedmonster.jpg|Two Heads Are Better Than One Song.fuzzyblueorange.jpg|Fuzzy and Blue CombYourFace.jpg|Comb Your Face MHits4.jpg|Herry's Mommy Wins an Award Song.furrymommy.jpg|Furry Blue Mommy of Mine Song.healthyfood.jpg|Healthy Food What_Do_I_Do_When_I'm_Alone.jpg|What Do I Do When I'm Alone? Song.WeAreAllMonsters.jpg|We Are All Monsters Cookie_Monster_winner_MH.jpg|And The Fuzzy Award Goes to... Cisforcookie2.jpg|C is for Cookie On Screen Titles See Monster Hits!/On Screen Song Titles. Characters Linking Footage *Cookie Monster, Elmo, Herry Monster and Herry's Mother Song Inserts Fur * Stuie Monster, Steve D' Monster, Harvey Monster and Maurice Monster Herry's Family Song * Herry's Father, Herry's Mother, Herry's Granny, Herry Monster Frazzle * Frazzle, Little Chrissy, Maurice Monster and Steve D' Monster Two Heads Are Better Than One * Herry Monster and the Two Headed Monster Fuzzy and Blue * Cookie Monster, Frazzle, Grover, and Herry Comb Your Face * Furline Huskie That Furry Blue Mommy of Mine * Harvey Monster, Herry Monster and Maurice Monster Healthy Food * Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls What Do I Do When I'm Alone? * Grover We're All Monsters * Clancy, Elmo, Harvey Monster and Kermit the Forg C is for Cookie * Billy, Cookie Monster, Grover, Fenwick, Herry Monster and Oscar the Grouch Cast Gallery VHS Original (Random House) Random_House_1984.png|Random House Home Video logo Children's_Television_Workshop_1983.jpg|Children's Television Workshop Sony Wonder Reprint (1996) Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h12m19s901.png|Sony Wonder Elmo_Saves_Christmas_1995_Trailer.png|Elmo Saves Christmas Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h06m02s355.png|FBI Warning Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h12m19s901.png|Sony Wonder (Again) Children's_Television_Workshop_1983.jpg|Children's Television Workshop Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h13m41s988.png|Sesame Street Home Video Sony Wonder Logo Elmo Saves Christmas Trailer Home Video Releases Monster_hits!.jpg MonsterHitsSonyVHS.jpg MonsterhitsDVD.jpg Newmonsterhits.jpg Monsterhits_jap_laserdisc.jpg Movie Screenshots Other Monsterhitsposter.jpg|Lyrics poster illustrated by Joe Mathieu. This poster can only be found in the original VHS release of the special. Category:DVD Category:VHS Tapes Category:Muppets DVD